The Emotional Range of a Teaspoon
by Argyle.S
Summary: The trio is made up of four different relationships. Hermione and Ron; Ron and Harry; Harry and Hermione; and Hermione, Ron and Harry. Four moments, each focusing on one of these relationships shortly after the trio get together. Sequel to "Mental That One". Ron's POV. Harry/Ron/Hermione Pairing. Second in the Pink Elephant's Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

Warnings: Mid to late sixth year, so Ron and Harry are 16 while Hermione is 17. Mild Completely Consensual BDSM. Inappropriate use of furniture. Use of the Library for something other than its intended purpose. Language a teenager would use. Trio!Smut

* * *

Part I: Abuse of Prefect Privileges, or How I Learned to Love the Library.

"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione asked in that frustrated tone she always used when I keep a secret from her.

I just smiled and turned the corner.

"The Library? But we've already checked it."

"And it's empty." I said.

"Then why are we here?"

I laughed. "Hermione, are you telling me you *don't* want to go to the library?"

She glared at me.

"Cause if so, maybe I should save my surprise for another night and take you up to the hospital wing."

"What surprise?" she asked, still glaring.

I took her hand and tugged her through the door to the library, then pulled out my wand.

"Portcullis Non-Oculus." The entrance way glowed blue for a second, then I waved my wand again. "Obfuscato." I had to repeat that one on all the windows as well

"Ron," Hermione said, giving me a stunned look, "are those concealment charms?"

I wanted to gloat. I really did. Unfortunately, Hermione hated it when I gloated, and I really wanted to keep her in a good mood that night.

"Yeah, I reckon they are."

"But we're not meant to start those until next term."

I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't resist. "You can send Fred and George a thank you note in the morning."

The annoyed look was back. Well, not the same annoyed look. Hermione had a whole collection of annoyed looks. The one she was wearing at that moment meant "I'm confused, and I'm sure it must be your fault."

"Why would I send them a thank you note?"

"Because they're the ones who taught me that charm, and in a few minutes, you're going to be very grateful."

"Oh I am, am I?"

I knew that tone of voice too. That was the tone of voice she used when she was about to give me a good tongue lashing. I smiled. There was definitely going to be a tongue lashing tonight, but I was going to be the one delivering it.

With a flick of my wand I turned on all the lights in the library, then I took Hermione's hand.

"Ron!"

"Relax Hermione."

"But the lights! We'll get caught!"

"No," I said, "we won't. Why do you think I cast the concealment charms?" I gave her hand a tug. "Now come on."

She chewed on her lip as she tried to decide whether to go along or not. I loved it when she did that. Drove me absolutely crazy. In the end, she let me lead her over to her favorite table. It was near a window that overlooked Hagrid's cabin and tucked between the restricted section and the main library, which meant there wasn't much traffic.

I pulled out a chair for her.

"Have a seat."

She gave me the "you better explain yourself right now mister" annoyed look as she sat down. I took her book bag out of my pocket and sat it on the table.

"Finite Incantatem."

She watched as her shrunken book bag grew back to full size. I smiled as I took out a quill, an inkwell, her half finished transfigurations essay, and the books she was working out of.

"What's all this?"

"I thought you might want a chance to finish your essay in peace."

"You brought me here to do homework?" I could tell she was close to losing it, and I wondered, for a moment, if I'd made a mistake. I mean, I'd had this fantasy since fourth year, but that didn't mean she'd be the least bit turned on by the idea. On the other hand, she was already getting hacked off, so I figured 'in for a Knut, in for a Galleon.'

I smiled, doing my best to look braver than I felt at the moment. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

She looked at me for a moment. She'd been a lot more accommodating since we'd gotten together, a lot more willing to trust me without an explanation, but it had only been two weeks and I wasn't sure how far I could push it. When she finally nodded and started pulling books towards her, I let out a sigh of relief. She was still giving me a glare, but I was pretty sure I was about to make that go away.

I watched her for a minute, until I was sure she was well into it then I shucked my robe and pulled the chair across from her out. Only instead of sitting down, I got down on my knees and crawled under the table.

"Ron."

"Keep working," I told her, as I pulled her robes open.

"Ron!"

"Hermione, this is a Library, you're not suppose to make noise."

"But-"

"The concealment charms don't stop sound. If you make noise, we *will* get caught."

She started to protest again, but I ran my tongue over a particularly sensitive spot at on the outside of her thigh. Whatever she'd been about to say was lost in a soft moan.

"Keep working." I said.

I waited a minute until I heard the soft scratching of a quill. I imagined what she looked like. Brow furrowed in concentration. Lower lip caught between her teeth. A stray strand of hair would keep falling in her face. She'd tuck it behind her ear with a huff and keep writing with that intense look on her face. I got the image fixed in my mind and felt my body react like it always did. My breath quickened, my trousers got tight, and I felt an ache in my chest.

I leaned forward and started planting kisses on the inside of her thighs. Each kiss was a little higher, forcing her legs a little further apart and pushing her skirt a little further up. My whole body was trembling before I was even half way up her thighs. I'd gone down on her a lot over the previous two weeks, but I'd dreamed of this for years, and she was letting me. She was inching her legs apart in invitation. And she had a surprise of her own. Instead of finding a pair of knickers, I found wet bushy brown curls.

It was only when I heard a soft chuckle over the sound of her quill that I realized I must have moaned when my lips touched those curls.

I reached up, urging her forward until she was on the edge of the chair and her legs were hooked over my shoulders, then I leaned forward, looking for a taste I had already learned to crave more than any chocolate or sweet.

Hermione has two distinct tastes. I've even named them in my head. The first taste, I call Granger. You only find it when you kiss her mouth. It's a combination of some mint, the kind varies, and cinnamon. The mint is her toothpaste. The cinnamon is her weakness. When she buys toothpaste, and I've watched her do that with the same obsessive devotion I've watched her do everything else, she doesn't pay very much attention at all. But the dental floss is always the same. Cinnamon flavor. When she's eating Bertie Botts, she always sets the cinnamon aside and saves them for last. She never buys any other flavor of sugar quill. I suspect her cinnamon obsession is a result of being raised by dentists who wouldn't let her within ten miles of a sweetshop, but have cinnamon scones at tea every afternoon. I don't much care. After we got together cinnamon went right to the top of my list of favorite flavors.

But the other taste, the one that's all Hermione, is the one I truly love. When I slipped my tongue past wet curls and slid it inside her, I was met with this spicy, tart flavor, like lemonade sweetened with wild honey. It's there, waiting for me every time, but that night, I was getting drunk on it. Her legs tightened around my body, pulling me in close. She rocked against my mouth as I slipped my tongue out of her and went looking for her clit.

I reached up and slipped two fingers inside, finding that sensitive spot she'd trained me to look for over the past weeks. Her legs tightened even further. Her rocking grew more insistent. I closed my mouth over her clit and sucked on it, then caressed it with my tongue. I felt her thighs tremble like they always did when she was close.

I could still hear that maddening quill scratching across the paper.

I picked up the pace, working my fingers and her clit frantically until she went rigid for a moment, then started shaking. I eased off for a moment until the trembling stopped then picked up the pace. She went stiff and a moment later, she came again. I even managed to get a moan out of her.

She leaned back in the chair and eased her legs off my shoulders. I slipped my fingers out of her as carefully as I could and pushed the chair back from the table. I tried the stand up, but she pulled me against her, wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. When she forced her tongue into my mouth and ground herself against my crotch, she got a groan from me.

"I'm going to shag you on that table, Ron Weasley."

Her tone was another one I'm familiar with. It meant "mess with me at your own peril."

Not like I was inclined to argue anyway.

She pushed me away from her.

"Strip."

I felt my whole body twitch in response to that tone. It wasn't a request. Hermione wasn't the kind of girl who made requests.

I shucked my clothes, trying to hide my embarrassment as Hermione watched me. It wasn't that she hadn't seen me naked plenty of times already, it was the undisguised lust in her eyes, the way she chewed on her lip as my shirt came off and the way she licked her lips as my boxers came off. She watched me the way Crookshanks watched the pieces when Harry and I played chess, like something she wanted to pounce on and swallow whole.

She pulled out her wand and repacked her bag with a flick then she stood up.

"Get up on the table, lay down, and close your eyes."

I climbed up on the table. A moment later, I felt something soft touch my eyes.

"What-"

She pressed her fingers to my lips. "This is a library Ron. If you make any noise, any at all, we'll have to stop."

I bit back a whimper.

She gave me a push, repositioning me so I was lying diagonally on the table. Then she grabbed my wrists and pulled in over my head.

"Incarcerous."

I felt something tight wrap around my wrists.

"Remember Ron, if you make any noise, we'll stop."

I nodded in understanding. She was giving me a way to stop things if she went to far.

One more charm and my ankles were bound as well. Then I heard her getting undressed. I tried to sneak a peak. No such luck. She'd blindfolded me.

The table shifted as she climbed onto it. I felt her skirt brush against my cock as she straddled me.

"Would you like to see me?"

I started to answer, but she pressed her fingers to my lips.

"Just nod."

I nodded. She pulled off the blindfold, my tie, and I nearly choked. She was straddling me wearing nothing but her skirt and her tie.

"Like what you see?"

I nodded.

"You want me?"

I nodded so hard I ended up smacking my head on the table. She smiled and lowered herself onto me, pressing my cock flat against my stomach as she pinned it under her. She slid forward and I forced myself not to groan as I felt her wet cunt slide up my length. She let out a slight moan as her entrance finally pressed against my tip. Then, with a move I've never been able to figure out, no matter how often she does it, she rolled her hips I was inside her.

I bit my lip to keep from making a sound.

"You like that don't you."

I nodded.

She started rolling her hips.

"You like that, just like you like burying your face between my legs."

She was trying to kill me. I know it.

"Is that what you think of every time you watch me do my homework?"

I shook my head.

"No? Well, I bet I know what else you think about."

She stopped with me all the way inside her and squeezed herself tight around me.

"I bet you think about bending me over the table."

Squeeze.

"I bet you think about putting this..."

Squeeze.

"in here."

Squeeze.

"I'll bet..."

Squeeze.

"you even..."

Squeeze.

"think about..."

She started rolling her hips again.

"shagging me right in the middle of the common room, don't you."

I nodded.

"Do you think about these?" she asked as she cupped her breasts in her hands. "Do you think about squeezing them? Think about pinching my nipples?" She matched actions to words.

Trying to kill me, I tell you.

"It's probably driving you mad, isn't it," she asked, giving her breasts another squeeze, "not being able to touch them."

She leaned forward, pressing them against my chest.

"You know what I think about when I watch you doing your homework?"

I shook my head.

"I think about slipping up to my dorm."

She flicked her tongue over my right nipple.

"I think about running up stairs and stripping off my knickers."

I bit my lip again. She chuckled and swirled her tongue around my left nipple.

"I think of how you're sucking on the end of your quill."

She pinched both of my nipples and I wonder if banging my head on the table would count as making noise.

"And it makes me think of something else you could suck on."

She closed her mouth over my right nipple and sucked hard. I pulled at the ropes around my wrist and held onto the pain of them biting into my skin until she let it go.

"It makes me so wet all I can think of is getting up stairs and getting my fingers inside me."

She squeezed me again, but this time she held it and kept rolling her hips.

"But I'd rather have you inside me."

She dropped her mouth over my left nipple and sucked it in.

It was too much. Between her words, the fire in my chest and the pure liquid heat surrounding me, I lost any restraint I had and came inside her with an unrestrained cry of pleasure.

When I opened my eyes again, she was looking down at me and gloating.

"Checkmate," she said.

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimers and Warnings

* * *

Part II: Post Practice Warm Up, or Reason Five Thousand, Three-hundred and Twenty-Seven to love Quidditch.

Kirke and Sloper. I hated Kirke and Sloper. Well, hate might be to strong a word. I more hated having them on the team, because they were really lousy beaters. We'd had to cut practice short that afternoon because not only had Sloper knocked Katie off her broom trying to block a Bludger, he'd knocked the Bludger right into Kirke's head.

Harry and I had stayed behind to put up the equipment while the rest of the team took Katie and Kirke to the hospital wing. It'd taken Harry another twenty minutes, in which it had started pouring down freezing rain, to finally catch the Snitch.

"I don't know mate," I said, looking at the long stretch of ground between us and the castle. "At least the tent is waterproof."

"And heated," Harry pointed out.

"That too."

"You don't think Hermione will get worried?" he asked.

I snorted. "Harry, this is Hermione. Of course she'll get worried."

"Then maybe we should make a run for it."

I smiled. Two weeks had worked wonders on Harry. We had our friend back. The one we hadn't seen since the night of the third task. The one that actually seemed to care how we felt. He wasn't perfect of course. He still had a tendency to brood about something, though he swore it wasn't Sirius. Still, it was a nice change.

"Harry, I'm not running half a mile in the freezing rain and mud, just so I can get a detention, and you know Filch is waiting in the entrance half to catch us."

"We could go to Hagrid's and floo the common room from there."

"And I'm supposed to be the thick one," I said, digging out my wand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dumbledore *did* teach use the messenger charm."

"He said not to use it except in emergencies."

"Right, and keeping Hermione from going spare is definitely an emergency."

Harry smiled.

"I can't argue with that."

I gave my wand a flick, and a small silver owl who looked annoyingly like Pig shot out of it and flew towards Gryffindor tower.

"What did you tell her?"

"We're stuck in the Quidditch tent and we're going to see if the rain lets up before we try to head back to the castle."

"You know we're going to get a lecture about misusing that charm when we get back?"

I nodded and closed the tent flap. The temperature rose ten degrees by the time I sat down on the bench and started stripping off my gear.

"The thing you haven't learned about Hermione is that you always get a lecture, but some lectures are better than others."

"Really?" Harry said as he started pulling his gear off.

"Yeah. See, there's the 'mother' lecture. That's the one we'd get if we ran across the grounds in the freezing rain." I stood up, crossed my arms, and started shaking my head. "What were you thinking, running around in the rain like that." I pulled my shirt off, laid it on the bench, and cast a drying charm on it. "That one's no good at all."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. First, she reminds me a little too much of my mum when she does that. Second, she folds her arms across her chest."

"Why's that important?" Harry asked, stripping off his own shirt.

I shook my head. Harry still didn't speak fluent Hermione.

"Then there's the 'panic' lecture." I started unlacing my boots. "That one's no good either." I crossed my wrists behind my back, hunched forward and started pacing back and forth. "I can't believe you'd just sit out there! Do you have any idea how scared I was?" I sat back down and pulled my boots off. "That one's no better."

"Why not. She doesn't cross her arms."

"And she doesn't sound like mum either. But she hunches."

"I think I see were you're going with this," Harry said, an amused note in his voice.

"Now, the one we want is high and mighty Hermione's 'huffy' lecture." I stood up in nothing but my boxer shorts, put my hands on my hips, puffed out my chest, and started huffing. "I can't believe you'd use that charm for something so trivial. Do you know how irresponsible that was?"

"I think I can see why you used the charm."

"I thought you'd get the point."

"Mate," he said, pointing at my crotch, "with you dressed like that, I'd have to be blind to miss it."

I couldn't help it. I'd been picturing her lecturing me wearing what she'd been wearing while she was on top of me in the library the night before.

"Sorry about that."

"I'm not complaining," Harry said.

I looked down at his trousers and noticed why he wasn't complaining.

"No, I can see that."

He blushed.

"I... um..."

I looked at him for a moment. A couple of weeks ago, he'd just been my best mate. Since then, we'd become lovers.

Before we came back to Hogwarts, Hermione had insisted on setting rules for our relationship. At the time, I'd figured it was just Hermione being Hermione. But last night, I'd taken advantage of one of those rules. The one that said any two of us were still allowed to make love to each other if the third wasn't present. When she'd made that rule, I figured it was so she could spend time with me or Harry without having to worry about the other one.

At that moment though, Harry was having a very obvious reaction to me and it really turned me on.

I sat down next to him, straddling the bench.

"Ron?"

"You know, Harry, no one's going to come looking for us."

He swallowed nervously. I laughed. I'd spent so long getting turned on by how bossy and in control Hermione always was, it never occurred to me that I could find how shy someone was a turn on, too.

I looked Harry over. I'd never made love to just Harry before. I tried to remember all the places he liked being touched. I could tell he was nervous and unsure. I needed to plan my strategy carefully.

I leaned forward and kissed him. It was slow and undemanding. Harry tasted very different that Hermione. His kisses are like butterbeer, dry, a little earthy and very warm.

I teased his lips open with my tongue. One of us, or maybe both of us moaned as our tongues met. I teased his, touching it then pulling away, drawing little noises of frustration. Finally he got fed up. He grabbed me and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

Checkmate.

I closed my lips around his tongue and sucked on it the way I liked to suck another part of his anatomy. I knew where the groan came from that time. I ran my hand up his inner thigh. He moaned and thrust towards my hand. I let go of his tongue but kept my mouth pressed to his. I kissed him the way I liked to be kissed, with force and abandon. I reached up, grabbed his cock and squeezed. He thrust into my hand.

The way he was responding was driving me round the bend, and I knew what I wanted. I was pretty sure I knew what he wanted. I broke the kiss.

"Get your kit off, mate." He didn't need to be told twice. He started fumbling with his trousers while I stripped off my boxers and grabbed my bag.

"You carry that around with you?" Harry asked as I set the condoms, gloves and lube on the bench.

"What, you want Finnigan finding all this the next time he goes digging through our stuff?"

"Right. Good idea."

I tore open a condom and started to put it on. He caught my hand and took it away from me. I watched as he dropped to his knees, put it against the tip of my cock, then used his lips to roll it down. I shuddered at the feel of his mouth around me. He smiled up at me and stroked me a couple of more times with his mouth, before he pulled away. I reached for the gloves. He caught my hand again.

"Don't bother."

"But..." I could take him without any prep, but he's smaller than I am, tighter too. I knew from experience he needed some warm up to get comfortable.

"Ron, I like it when it hurts a little."

Suddenly I understood. I could give him something he couldn't bring himself to ask for from Hermione. Something he needed.

"Lay down."

The condoms were self-lubricating, so I didn't have to bother with the potion. I just slipped between his legs. It took a couple of tries to find his entrance. We were still new at this, and I was used to a little bit of help. When I found it, I heard a little groan.

"Alright there, Harry?"

"Just fuck me."

I pushed into him. He grunted a little, but the look on his face was one I'd gotten used to seeing when he was really enjoying things. I started slow.

"Come on, Ron. I haven't got all day. Fuck me."

Pushy wanker.

I let myself go. I dropped onto him pinning his cock between our stomachs and kissing him hard. I let my teeth scrape his lips as I shoved into him again and again. He grunted and groaned and clawed at my back all the while thrusting towards me and urging me on.

It was brilliant. It was nothing like the slow torturous teasing of the night before. I didn't have to worry about hurting him. I could just loose myself in how tight and hot he was, how good he felt under me, how good him smelled and how wanton he sounded.

Somewhere along the way, the kiss must have ended, because his lips were near my ear and every time I thrust into him he would chant "Harder."

Then, he started groaning. I felt his cock twitch between us and something hot and sticky spread across my stomach. He arched up and clenched around me. I'd thought he was tight before, but suddenly I could barely move. It was enough. I came four or five strokes after he did then collapsed on top of him.

"God," Harry said. "Thanks for that."

I shook my head. "I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you, ya bloody wanker."

Harry snorted, then looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "Really?"

"No. I let you turn me into a poof cause Malfoy needs more ammunition."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, too."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, means I won't have to kick your arse for turning me into a scarlet woman."

We were still laughing about that one when Hermione showed up later with an enchanter umbrella to take us back to the castle.

You know, thinking back, maybe Kirke and Sloper weren't that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimers and Warnings

* * *

Part III: Comfort, or Okay, I'm a Peeping Tom.

Harry nearly knocked Hermione over as she came around the corner. Would have, if he didn't have those lightening fast seeker reflexes. As it was, he just managed to catch her before she fell.

"Sorry," was all he said as he righted her. Then he let go and stormed off. I'm not sure he even realized who he'd walked into.

She looked at his retreating back then turned to me.

"The bloody git is at it again."

"What happened?"

"Lupin's in Saint Mungo's. Bellatrix stabbed him in the arm with a silver dagger."

"Surely they can fix that."

"Yeah, except the tip of the blade logged in the bone and snapped off. Took them to long to get it out. He's got silver poisoning."

"Oh, no."

I just nodded.

"Will he... Is he going to...?"

"They don't know, but Dumbledore won't let Harry go see him."

She turned around and started after Harry. "We have to find him."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," I said. My doubts didn't keep me from following her.

"Why not?"

"I tried to calm him down. He took a swing at me."

"Surely not."

I just grunted. "His heart wasn't in it. Goyle could have gotten out of the way of that one."

"What did you say?"

"What the hell was I suppose to say? 'Don't telegraph so much next time'?"

She huffed. "No, what did you say before he took a swing at you."

"Not much."

"Well tell me anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "I said something like 'I know what you're thinking, mate. This isn't your fault, so don't start with the usual "I'm to blame" bollocks.'"

"Ron, have you ever heard of tact?"

"Yeah, muggles use them to stick things to notice boards."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good time to start joking.

She stopped at a cross corridor and looked down both directions. "We've lost him."

"Tell me something. If I'm meant to be the thick one, how come I know where he's going and you don't?"

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Depends. Can I kick his arse when we get there?"

"No."

"Bugger."

"Well?"

"Sirius is dead. Remus is dying. Where do *you* think he'll go?"

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"What's the one place he can get to right now that has a connection to both of them?"

"Oh."

"Oh."

So I speak better Harry Potter too.

"I still say I should have come alone." Hermione said as we climbed out of the tunnel.

"A right easy time you would have had of it without Crookshanks to get you past the Whomping Willow."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah, I reckon I do."

"Maybe you should go back."

"Bugger that. First, he's in a mood. Second, we're outside the wards."

"Fine, but you wait outside the room."

"Fine."

When we got to the top of the stairs, I sat down in the hall while she went into the bedroom. Crookshanks curled up on my lap.

I waited exactly ten seconds before I drew my wand and cast a one-way invisibility charm on the wall. I picked it up watching Gred and Forge enchant portable peepholes. The Extensible Ear I used was nicked from their personal stash.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Harry. It was that I knew Harry. Taking a swing at me is one thing, we're blokes, but I knew he'd never hurt Hermione on purpose. It wasn't on purpose I was worried about. He had a tendency to use magic accidentally when he was upset and I didn't fancy Hermione circling a chimney in Bristol until the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad noticed her.

"Hello, Harry," she said.

He glared at her. Harry's glare of death is more like a glare of mild discomfort with a side of extra guilt. It's not that you're afraid of him, so much as you feel like you'd just kicked a puppy.

"Oh please. Like that's going to get rid of me."

Hermione, of course, is a cat person.

"Would it do any good if I told you to go away?"

"It might make you feel better, but it won't get me to leave."

Harry glared.

"Go on then. Say it."

"I want to be alone."

"Oh, that's rich. If you wanted to be alone, you wouldn't have come to the first place we'd think to look for you."

That's my girl! I dug in my pocket and took out a box of Bernie Botts.

"I suppose Ron sent you after me?"

"Don't be thick, Harry."

"Oh, now I'm thick?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to him. "Well, let's see. You're sitting in a freezing cold shack brooding about something you can't do anything about when you could be up in the nice, warm Common Room with two people who love you a great deal."

"I-"

"Want to be alone about as much as I want Delores Umbridge to take over my Arithmancy lessons."

I snickered.

Harry stared at her for a minute.

"Is Ron mad at me?"

"I'm sure. You did try to hit him."

Harry shrugged.

"Not that I don't understand. I wanted to hit him, too, when he told me what he'd said to you."

Ever choked on a rancid polecat flavored jelly bean? It's not fun.

"Really?"

"Honestly Harry, I pretty much always feel one of two things about Ron."

"What are they?"

"I either want to hit him or shag him."

Harry turned bright red and sputtered. I snorted chunks of pepper imp up my nose and decided that snacks were a bad idea.

"Well, except for when I want to do both."

"Hermione!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You... I... You..."

Hermione had a look in her eye. I knew that look. Harry was a dead man.

"Jealous?"

"Um..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have three different ways I feel about you."

"Really?"

"You're saying that a lot tonight, Harry."

"Am I?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, you are."

"Right. Um..."

"You want to know what they are?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't want to hit you nearly as often as I want to hit Ron."

"Well, I suppose that's good, isn't it?"

"I'll say. And you already know about the shagging."

Harry looks very fetching when he's red.

"Which pretty much leaves wanting to mother you."

"What?"

She shrugged. "I like taking care of you, Harry."

"But-"

She put a finger to his lips. "We both do. Hadn't you noticed?"

"I... No." Harry looked down at his feet. "Ron, too?"

"Yeah, him too. He doesn't like to admit it, because he thinks you'd hate it. After all, he hates it when I try to take care of him, which usually leads to me wanting to hit him."

"I don't understand."

"I know. But think about it, Harry. Think about what Ron said to Sirius in this room."

Harry put on his "I'm thinking really hard" face. He usually has that face right before he says something really stupid.

"Oh. I'd... I'd forgotten that."

Told you so.

"You seem to forget a lot."

Harry at least had the decency to blush.

"Ron and I have an arrangement."

"You do?"

"We do. It's not something we talk about of course. Heaven forbid a Weasley ever talked about anything that doesn't involve Quidditch. But he makes you laugh and keeps your spirits up, I keep you from getting T's in all your classes, and we share the 'standing between Harry and the murderous lunatic' duties. Oh, and Ron gets to take a swing at you if I can't talk you out of acting like a prat."

"He does, does he?"

"I'm afraid so. It's only fair after all. You took a swing at him."

"I suppose."

"Don't look so down."

"Why not."

"Well, do you know how many students in Hogwarts would love to have their girlfriend in a poorly lit room on a huge four poster bed?"

I don't know who was more shocked, me or Harry. My first thought was 'Surely she isn't going to shag Harry when she knows I'm out here listening to everything.'

"You want to... Here? Now?"

"That was the general idea."

Oh, wait, this was Hermione. What was I thinking?

"But why?"

Hermione snorted. "You know, Harry, some girls might take your reluctance a bit personally."

"Um... It's not that I don't... I... Um..."

She shook her head, then leaned over and kissed him. It went on for a long time, and when she finally pulled away, Harry had a slightly dazed look. It took him a moment to shake it off.

"You know," Harry said, "I always thought you liked Ron."

"In case you haven't noticed, I *do* like Ron."

"But-"

"You had a thing for a Chinese hosepipe if I recall."

"I suppose."

"Harry, when did you notice I was a girl?"

"It's kind of hard to miss."

Oh, even I knew that was the wrong answer.

"Funny, I seem to remember it taking Ron three and a half years to notice."

"I did notice." Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "Before, or after I crawled into your bed?"

Harry looked at his feet and muttered something that sounded remarkably like "Yule Ball." I almost felt sorry for him.

"That's what I thought. And by then Ron had already showed interest, so even if you'd been struck dumb by love, you would have been too noble to come anywhere near me."

"I would..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, alright." One area where Harry always beat me was knowing when to admit defeat to Hermione. I blame my parents for that. Damn Weasley pride.

Hermione wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I never had to wonder how Ron felt, but even after we were together the first few times, I wasn't sure if you liked me or if I was just there."

"I never... I wouldn't..."

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't have any idea how afraid of you and Ron I am, do you?"

"What?"

"You aren't the only one who had it rough growing up you know. I didn't live with the kids who were bullying me of course, but before I came to Hogwarts, I'd never had a single friend."

"Really?"

"There's that word again."

Harry laughed.

"When I saw you and Ron together that day on the train, I was so horribly jealous. I would have given anything to be sitting there with the two of you, eating enough sweets to give my parents a heart attack and trying made up spells."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Honestly, Harry, did either of you want me to?"

Harry made a non-committal noise.

"I know I was awful those first two months. I just didn't know how to be friends with anyone my own age, but I knew well enough how to make adults like me, so I tried that."

"And both of use were horrible to you."

"I still don't understand why you came after me that night."

"It was our fault you were in the bathroom to begin with."

"I didn't get any better you know."

"What?"

"For the longest time I was still jealous of you and Ron."

"Why?"

Hermione chewed her lip in that special 'how do I say this without getting Harry hacked off' way she has.

"Because you liked each other better than you liked me. Because I kept expecting you to finally get from you wanted from me and drop me like a stone."

I swear I almost got up and marched into that room right then. If I hadn't been so stunned, I probably would have.

"Some days, I still expect it."

Harry sat there, jaw hanging open. I wish I could say I wasn't as bad. Unfortunately, I can't. Hermione shifted closer to him and closed her eyes.

"I hate myself for it, but when you and Ron were fighting during fourth year, part of me was glad because I got you all to myself." She looked up at him. "Hate me yet?"

For once, Harry surprised me.

"No. I reckon I understand that bit."

"Really?"

"Now you're saying it." Harry said.

Hermione laughed and pulled away from him to slap his shoulder. He just pulled her back into a hug.

"When I first came to Hogwarts, you know what one of the things I was happiest about was?"

"No."

"I finally had something that was mine. Something Dudley had never touched." Harry shook his head then rested it on top of Hermione's. "I'd never had anything he hadn't used up before, and I remember Christmas after Christmas and birthday after birthday where I got to watch Dudley get piles of presents while I got a pair of old socks or a wire coat hanger."

"Dudley got presents on your birthday?"

"Of course. They always gave me *something*, even if it was just rubbish, but they didn't dare give me anything unless Dudley got a present."

"You know, I really, really hate them."

"Queue up. The line starts somewhere in Bristol."

Hermione laughed. It didn't last.

"All three of us are a great big mess, aren't we?"

"How do you figure?"

"Ron, he's the best of all of his brothers, but he doesn't believe for a minute he measures up to any of them. I'm scared to death that you and Ron are just going to wake up one day and decide you've had enough of me, and you're afraid we're going to abandon you, or hate you, or that we'll turn on you whenever we find out what this big secret of yours is."

"How did you know about that?"

Hermione smiled impishly. "You just told me."

"Hey!"

"Oh come on Harry. We knew you were keeping something from us. We even have a pretty good idea what. We haven't said anything about it because we didn't want to pressure you."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because I was trying to make a point?"

"Which is?"

"That we're not going to abandon you. Not for anything."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"I know you don't believe it. But you have to keep telling yourself that it's truth. Just like I have to keep telling myself that you and Ron really do care about me and aren't just using me to help you get through school."

"What?"

Fortunately, Harry's shout covered mine.

"I may not have ever had a single friend in my entire life before you two rescued me from that troll, but I had plenty of people who were willing to cozy up to me so they could get through the next test or get into the school they wanted."

"People did that to you?"

"Harry, people still do that to me. At least, they try. The difference is, before I had you and Ron, I was so desperate for anyone to talk to, I let them get away with it. Thanks to you and Ron, I'm perfectly capable of telling them what they can do with their wand."

Harry smiled at that. So did I.

"But that night when Snape said..." Her voice cracked. "When he said you were like your father..."

"You thought about what happened to my father."

"Yeah. I suppose I didn't take it well."

"I thought it was brilliant. You got to hit him, and no one could punish you because they couldn't admit he'd seen you during the holidays."

"I didn't even think about that. I think I would have hit him in the middle of class."

Harry gave her a squeeze.

"Then Ron came and cheered me up and I got to thinking about how much I loved both of you and how I could lose you and suddenly I didn't care what anyone would say or if it was wrong, because it's a stupid rule I love you both and-"

For once, Harry actually managed a bit of Hermione speak. He shut her up in the only acceptable way. He leaned down and kissed her. The same kind of kiss he'd given me a few days earlier in the Gryffindor Quidditch tent. Hermione kissed him back with just as much fervor. It lasted a while, but Harry eventually broke it off.

"You know Ron says we're all going to make it through this?" Harry asked.

"I know," Hermione said.

"But you're still worried?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too."

Hermione hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat together for a while.

"I'm still being horribly jealous, you know."

"How?"

"I'm not willing to share either of you with anyone else."

Harry laughed, but Hermione went on, a bit nervously.

"You know how bad this will be for you if it gets out?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'd worry more about you. Ginny might hex you on general principle."

Hermione winced. "Yeah. Didn't think of that."

Harry rested his head on top of hers again.

"I'm worried about him."

"I know, Harry." She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. It went on for a while before Hermione finally broke it off.

"You better not ever tell him I said this, but Ron was right."

Harry suddenly became very interested in Hermione's feet. Of course, the only way to keep from talking about something when Hermione set her mind to it was to apparate away, and even that's only delaying the inevitable. Well, delaying it and making it much, *much* more painful.

She reached up, grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"I don't want him to die. I don't want anyone else to die."

"I know, Harry," she said.

Then Hermione reached up and started working Harry's tie loose. Harry looked down.

"What-"

She cut him off with a kiss. By the time she pulled away, she had his shirt open.

"We don't have to," he said.

Hermione pressed her fingers to his lips. "I can't promise you he won't, Harry. I can't promise you any of us are going to make it. All I can do, all any of us can do, is make the most of what time we have. It's what your parents did."

She kissed him then.

"It's what Frank and Alice Longbottom did."

She pressed her lips to his neck.

"It's what Molly and Arthur Weasley do."

She nibbled on his earlobe.

"It's what I want to do."

She kissed him full on the mouth again.

"For once, Harry, just let me take care of you."

Harry thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. She pushed him back on the bed and her reached for his belt. It only took her a minute to work it and his trousers open. Then she pulled them both down just far enough that she could get his cock out. She didn't even hesitate, just wrapped her hand around the base and took him in her mouth.

She interlaced the fingers of her free hand with his and she worked her mouth over him. She was took her time giving him pleasure without rushing him towards climax. I was surprised when she took her mouth off of him and let go of his hand. So was he. He looked up at her and she shook her head. She shucked her robe out from under her cloak, then she lifted her skirt and pulled off her kickers.

She then she climbed on top of him and took him inside her. She had her cloak around them both, so I couldn't see much, but she lay down on top of him and her wrapped his arms around her and they made love like that. It was slow and gentle. She kissed him softly and whispered in his ear. Somewhere along the way he started crying. She stopped moving and held him until he finished. He started crying again when he came, and again Hermione just lay there, holding him.

I canceled the invisibility charm and Crookshanks and I slept on one of the ruined sofas downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimers and Warnings

* * *

Part IV: Harry's Secret, or Revenge of the Pink Elephants.

"Do you know what this is about?" Hermione asked.

"I would tell you if I did." I replied in an annoyed tone. We'd already had the same conversation five times, which was something of a record, even for Hermione.

"Well, tell me again what happened."

I rolled my eyes. "McGonagall caught us on the way to the great hall and told us that the silver sapping solution worked and Lupin should be out of Saint Mungo's in a day or two. Harry got this weird look on his face and once she'd gone he asked me to bring you and meet him here after we finished our rounds."

"But why here?"

"Well, this is the classroom where we found the Mirror of Erised."

"So?"

"So no one has used it in ages. The dust is inches thick."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

We both jumped and turned towards the door. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"I meant to get here early enough to clean up a bit, but I ran into Filch's cat up by the painting of Wendelin the Weird." He pulled out his wand. "Scourgify!"

Suddenly, the room wasn't so dusty anymore.

"What's this all about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just a minute, Hermione." He turned and sealed the door with a locking charm, then hit it and all the windows with imperturbable charms. "I don't want anyone else to hear this," he said as he put away his wand. "I'm not even sure I should tell you."

Hermione and I looked at each other. We'd know this day was coming for a while. We just didn't figure on Harry volunteering to share. In fact, I'd bet her five galleons I'd have to hex it out of him in the end. I still suspect she told him about the bet, and the wanker just wanted to cost me money.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

Harry started pacing. Pacing Harry was always a bad sign. "Look, before I tell you, I should let you know what this is all about and give you a choice." He nodded to himself and I realized he was trying to talk himself into actually telling us. "I know what the prophecy said."

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"From the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione asked.

She always was a bit quicker on the uptake than I was.

"Yeah. So, if I tell you... It's a risk, isn't it? If Voldemort finds out you know, he could torture you or something to get it out of you. So, if you don't want me to tell you..."

I looked at Hermione for a moment, then pulled out my wand and summoned a pair of chairs from the corner of the room and sat down. Hermione took the other chair.

Harry looked at us and nodded with a kind of resigned sigh.

"Neither one of you knows what's good for you, do you?"

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

"You both hang around with me," Harry said. His tone was light, but I could see it on his face. He was really worried.

"Best get it out, mate."

"Right. Okay. Get it out." He started pacing.

"We're still waiting, Harry," Hermione said five minutes later.

Harry sighed again. "Okay. I have to kill Voldemort."

I looked at Hermione for a second, then back at Harry.

"And?"

Harry looked up at me.

"Um..." He shook his head. "Okay. Right before I was born, Professor Trelawney made a prophecy."

Hermione scoffed. I can't say I blame her.

"No, listen. It was like the one at the end of third year, and..." He trailed off.

"And what?" Hermione asked.

"And most of it has already come true," Harry said. "The prophecy said that the one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord would be born at the end of July to parents who'd escaped him three times. My parents had escaped him three times and I was born on July 31st. It said he would mark me as his equal, and he gave me this scar. It said I would have power he didn't know about, and after my mother died, I did have the protection she gave me."

"And it says that you will kill Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"No, it says that I *can* kill Voldemort and he can kill me, but that neither one of us can live unless we kill the other." Harry summoned a chair and dropped down into it.

"You know how you both keep telling me none of it's my fault?"

"Yeah, mate, because it isn't."

"Except it is. He came after me that night. My parents just got in the way. He was after me, not Cedric, not Sirius. Everyone who's died since he came back is dead because I wasn't strong enough to kill him that night in the graveyard, and the only way I can stop it is to become a murderer."

He looked up at us.

"If you... I'll understand if you-"

"You know, I wish you'd told us that before Christmas."

"Huh?" was the best response Harry could manage.

"Yeah. I mean, if I'd know you were going to have to kill the most evil Dark Wizard in centuries in self defense, I sure wouldn't have let you turn me into a poof."

"Ron!"

Did I mention I spoke better Harry Potter than Hermione did?

"I mean, you know, spending six months plotting to kill your godfather cause you thought he killed your parents I could overlook, like I overlooked Hermione trying to kill Umbridge."

"She didn't try to kill Umbridge!"

"Do you think she was leading the toad out there for a nice picnic? It's not Hermione's fault Dumbledore got there before the Centaurs finished the job." I noticed Hermione was suddenly very interested in her shoes. "And I could overlook you killing Quirrel. I mean, the bloke nearly cost you a Quidditch match after all."

"I-"

"Forgot?"

"No."

"Right. I could even forgive you using the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix, because she killed Sirius."

Harry let out a choked sound.

"By the way mate, if you're going to commit crimes that carry a life sentence, you really should learn not to talk in your sleep."

Harry just stared, mortified.

"But you know, killing the Dark Wizard who murdered your parents and god knows how many other witches, wizards and muggles, who dragged Ginny down to the Chamber of Secrets, who would gladly kill me and my family, who would kill Hermione just because her parents are Muggles, who has tried to kill you..." I had to stop and add it up, "five times, six if you count Riddle and the Chamber... I don't know Harry. I think *that* just might make you a little too Dark for my tastes."

They were both staring at me. Hermione was red faced and fuming. Harry's jaw was hanging open.

"Look, I know we haven't always been..."

You know, sometimes I really hate not having Hermione's way with words.

"Actually, there have been times when all three of us have been right little arses to each other."

Hermione made an indignant noise and I looked at her.

"Well, Hermione not so much, but even she can be a self-righteous know-it-all sometimes."

Hermione gave me what I would later come to discover was her 'you will never get laid again for the rest of your life' face. Sometimes she actually manages to hold out for two days.

"But we're always there for each other when it matters, aren't we?"

Harry nodded.

"So what makes you think this is different?"

"I have to kill him, Ron."

"Like I said, Harry, he isn't the first. Last time I checked, Quirrell wasn't in Azkaban."

"That was different!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. I was on my feet a second later.

"How?" I asked, just as loudly.

"Because it just happened. He was trying to kill me-"

"And Voldemort just wants to have you around for afternoon tea?"

"No."

"Then how is it different?"

"Because I didn't have to plan it before! I wasn't even trying to kill him, I just wanted to keep him away from the stone."

"Yeah, well, Voldemort's trying to kill all of us right now. I don't see how it's any different except this time we've got time to make sure we're ready."

"Oh, *we've* got time? Funny, I don't remember the part of the prophecy that mentions 'and he will have help from his friends.'"

"Bugger the prophecy, Harry. We love you, and if that snake faced bastard wants to kill you, he'll have to kill us too."

"I don't want him to kill you! Either of you."

"And you think if he beats you he'll just let us alone then? Merlin's Beard, they call me the thick one. Hermione's Muggle born, you great prat, and twice the witch any of the Death Eaters are. You seriously think they'll leave her alone, or that they won't have to kill me to get to her?"

Harry didn't have much of an answer for that.

"Dumbledore said it, didn't he? We're stronger together than we are apart."

I didn't even need to look at Hermione. I knew exactly the expression she was wearing. I think of it as her 'bloody hell, Ron was actually paying attention' face.

"You can't fight him."

"No, we can't. But you can't fight him either if you have to spend the whole time watching your back."

"I don't want you there."

I'd officially had enough, which left me with two options. First, I could hit him.

I chose the second one. I took two steps forward grabbed him by the front of his robes and kissed him. It wasn't a gentle kiss. I never meant it to be. Let Hermione be gentle with him. I held on to him, bruising both our lips and pushing my tongue into his mouth. I don't know which one of us groaned. For all I know, it was Hermione. Always turned into a right little perv she did when she saw Harry and me snogging.

Harry tried to push me away at first. Then he started kissing me back. When his hands tangled in my robe and tried to pull me closer, I broke off the kiss.

"Don't you get it yet Harry?"

"Get what?"

I kissed him again. When I broke it off, Hermione was standing beside us.

"I don't think he gets it," I said to her.

"No, I don't think he does."

"Get what?" Harry demanded.

I looked at Hermione. She smiled and snogged the wanker.

"You'd think the chess set would be enough," she said when she broke it off.

"Or the Shrieking Shack."

"Umbridge," I said.

"Aragog," Hermione said. I shuddered at that one.

"The Time-Turner?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged. "That would have been life in Azkaban. Might as well count it. Oh, don't forget Fluffy."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry yelled.

"How many times we've already risked our lives for each other, you stupid git?" I said. "Takes a while to add up these days."

"We're still not done of course," Hermione said. "I mean, there's still the Department of Mysteries."

"The Quidditch World Cup."

"That insufferable flying car."

"That was fun, that was."

"That wouldn't have stopped the Ministry from snapping your wand if they'd caught you."

"Okay!" Harry said. "I get it."

I looked over at Hermione. "You reckon he does?"

"I doubt it. He can be worse than you sometimes."

"Would you two quit talking about me like I'm not here?"

You know, Harry can whine worse than Malfoy sometimes. Honestly, it's embarrassing.

"Should we let him off the hook?" Hermione asked.

I looked at Harry. "How about it, mate? You done with all that 'noble hero' crap?"

Harry sighed. "Look, I have to face him, alright."

"And we'll be right there with you when the time comes."

Harry looked back and forth between me and Hermione.

"Really?" all three of us said together.

Suddenly we were all laughing. Afterwards, I always wondered why they weren't surprised that I was in on what should have been a private joke, but we never talked about it. It didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was Hermione had been right. Harry expected us to abandon him and we didn't.

For the life of me, before that night, I can't remember Harry ever hugging anyone or kissing anyone or touching anyone without the other person starting it. He hasn't done it very often since either. But one minute we were laughing and the next minute he had both of us in a hug that would do Hagrid proud.

He kissed me first. It was forceful and demanding, a lot like the way we'd kissed in the Quidditch tent. When he pushed is tongue into my mouth I sucked on it and caressed it with my own. I ran my hand down his back and squeezed his arse.

"You do intend to share I hope."

I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What's in it for me?" I asked cheekily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Would you two stop that?" Harry said.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Talking about me like I'm not here."

I looked back at Hermione. She had that mischievous twinkle in her eye. I thought about that had happened to me in the Library the last time I'd seen that look, and what Harry had said in the Quidditch tent.

I shook my head. "I reckon he actually thinks he has a say it what goes on," I said to Hermione.

She looked at him. "I think so."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I'm-"

Hermione put her fingers to his lips.

"Going to let us take care of you, aren't you?"

I could see it in Harry's eyes. He was going to argue.

"She's right, mate. You might as well save us both the trouble and admit it now." I leaned in so my lips were pressed against his ear. "Please."

I felt the tension start to slip out of his body and knew we'd won. I smiled and started peeling his clothes off. With Hermione's help, it didn't take long before he was naked.

"What next?" I asked.

"Raise your arms above your head Harry," she said.

He stared at her for a minute, then nodded and lifted them up.

"Good boy," she said as she drew her wand. A couple of waves and two incantations later, and Harry was standing inside of a wooden frame, his wrists tied together above his head and attached to the cross beam, his ankles spread apart and tied to the uprights.

I got hard just looking at it.

"A blindfold you reckon?"

"No," Hermione said, "definitely not. I want him to watch."

"Watch what?" It was a stupid question, even for me.

"You strip, for starters."

I swallowed. She had that look on her face. The one she gets when she's about to do something that you're going to really enjoy, or is going to make you regret ever being born.

"Go on, then."

I nodded and started taking my clothes off. It wasn't any easier than it had been in the library.

When I was done, she walked up to me, that wicked grin on her face.

"So pretty," she said as she slipped her hand around my cock and gave it a squeeze, "and already ready to go I see," she added in a tone that nearly made me come. Before I could say anything, she pulled me down into a kiss.

Harry moaned.

By the time she was done kissing me, I would have done anything she wanted. Just my luck she gave me a task I would have done without being asked.

She let go of me. A good thing to, because if she'd been touching me when she spoke I might have been finished for the night.

"I want you to get down on your knees and take him in your mouth."

This time, Harry and I both moaned.

"I want you to get down on your knees, Ron Weasley, and crawl over there. I want to watch you take him in your mouth. But you're not to let him come. You understand me."

I nodded.

She kissed me again.

"Go on."

I got down on my hands and knees and crawled towards Harry. I wasn't sure which was making me harder, the sight of Harry in front of me, or the feeling of Hermione's gaze from behind me.

I hadn't started off very far from Harry to begin with, so it wasn't very long before I was kneeling in front of him, looking up at his face. He licked his lips in anticipation. I smiled up at him and leaned forward.

There's something about the way a cock feels in your mouth that's hard to describe. I press my closed lips to the tip and press against it, letting it open my lips as it slid inside. As it filled my mouth my whole body shook with desire. I loved the weight and warmth of it. I loved the salty sweet taste of the fluid leaking out of the tip. I loved the way he moaned as I slid my lips up and down his length and cupped his balls in my hand. I even loved the way he would twitch and push forward sometimes. It was a heady, powerful sensation knowing I could make him react like that, and I had to be careful to go easy, because I really wanted to just let go and feel the warmth of his come fill my mouth.

"Stop."

Hermione's voice. I didn't want to, but I'd already given control of the evening over to Hermione, so I did.

"Look at me."

I turned around. She had floated the teacher's desk out of the corner and was sitting on it, wearing nothing but her skirt and tie.

"It's my turn Ron," she said as she spread her legs. "Come to me."

It was a longer crawl across the floor, but at the end of it, I found her dripping with that spicy tart flavor that was all Hermione. I slipped my tongue inside her and found heat and wet. Hermione's legs hooked over my shoulder and her fingers tangled in my hair.

"You do like it, don't you, Harry?"

The only response was a whimper.

"Oh, I agree. He does make a lovely picture, down on his knees, his mouth working."

Sometimes, it dives me crazy that she can sound so perfectly calm when I know she's getting close to coming.

"Which do you like watching more, Harry? Me over here fingering myself while Ron sucks you off, or Ron with his face buried between my legs?"

I swear some of the things that come out of Hermione's mouth should be illegal. Of course, at that moment, I was to busy moaning to notice.

"Excuse me for a moment, won't you Harry?" she asked in the some tone she might use if she were slipping off to make a cup of tea. Except she wasn't. She was pulling my hair, guiding my mouth up to her clit. I found it with my tongue and felt Hermione go rigid the moment I touched it. I started working it furiously and a moment later, Hermione let out a scream I was sure would have brought the whole castle if the door hadn't been charmed.

When her breathing returned to normal a few minutes later, she started stroking my hair gently.

"He's quite good at that," she said absently. "Of course, given what he was doing to you when I called him over, I suppose you'd know that." She moved her legs off my shoulders. "Stand up Ron."

I did and she waved me to the side. I had a pretty good idea what was next, so I moved out of the way.

"I think we've tormented him enough," she said as she picked up her wand and gave it a wave. The frame slid towards the desk, and Harry ended up standing between Hermione's legs. She pulled Harry into a kiss. While it was going on she set her wand down, picked something else up, and handed it to me.

It was a condom, a glove and a smile phial of lube potion.

She broke the kiss and reached down between them, moving her skirt out of the way. Then she scooted forward. The bunched up fabric of her skirt hid it from view, but the expression on her face told me she'd taken him inside her.

I sat the glove and lube down, moved behind Harry and tore open the condom. I rolled it on and waited for it to lube itself up, then stepped forward. I heard Harry gasp as I pressed against his entrance.

"Ron, what-"

"It's okay, Hermione," I said, knowing what she was thinking. I hadn't opened him up first, and she knew it. "He likes a bit of pain."

A look of understanding spread across her face. She looked up at Harry and he nodded.

"Please," he whispered.

I pushed into him. He moaned and she gasped as he was pushed deeper inside her.

She lay back on the desk and smiled up at us.

"I rather like that," she said in that annoyingly casual tone. "I rather like that a lot. In fact, I think Ron should give you a right good shagging."

I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled out a bit and then thrust back into Harry, pushing him into her. She raised her legs and wrapped them around both of us. Her legs were short enough that she could just hook her ankles around my hips, but pushy little thing that she was, she still managed to use that to control how fast I was going. It drove me crazy. I was so turned on all I wanted was to fuck Harry senseless, but she kept slowing me down every time I got close, driving both of us nuts.

Finally, I let out a groan of frustration.

"What's wrong Ron?" she asked it a teasing voice.

I think I might have growled at her.

"I bet I know," she said. "I bet you want to come." She looked at Harry. "What about you Harry? You want to come too?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

She picked up her wand and waved it at his wrists. The ropes vanished and he fell forward.

"Go on," she whispered, dropped her legs. She reached up and buried her fingernails in his back and dragged them down. "Go on and fuck us."

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. He started thrusting into Hermione. It took me a couple of minutes to match his rhythm, but once I did, it was incredible. The feel of his tight arse closing around me, the sight of him thrusting into Hermione. The look of bliss on her face as he reached down between them to stroke her clit. The smell of sweat and sex in the air. The taste of his salty skin as I leaned forward and ran my tongue over one of the read nail marks Hermione had left on his skin.

I came first, but I was still hard enough to stay inside his arse when he came a minute later. Hermione came last, Harry's fingers finishing her before he was to soft to stay inside her.

"Think he gets it yet?" I asked while Harry lay panting on top of Hermione.

She lay there, eyes closed, stroking his sweat soaked hair and purring like a kitten.

"I think we might need to work on it a bit more."

We didn't get back to Gryffindor Tower until just before dawn and all three of us ended up in detention for sleeping in Transfigurations.

None of us minded that much.


End file.
